


NSFW prompts

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: NSFW promptsEach chapter will be a character or a ship with a minimum of 5 NSFW prompts
Kudos: 31





	1. Homelander

Homelander 

  1. BDSM
  2. VIRGIN FIC
  3. VOICE FETISH
  4. POSSESSIVE
  5. MASSAGES
  6. VOYEURISM
  7. BODY WORSHIP
  8. LACTATION KINK
  9. LOCKED IN A ROOM
  10. MISSING SCENE/EPISODE TAG




	2. Madelyn Stillwell

Madelyn Stillwell 

  1. BREEDING KINK 
  2. EXHIBITIONISM
  3. CAR SEX
  4. SEXTAPE
  5. SEX POLLEN
  6. SEX TOYS 
  7. ORAL SEX 
  8. HAIR PULLING 
  9. HARD BONDAGE
  10. SEX OUTSIDE 




	3. Queen Maeve

Queen Maeve 

  1. FISTING 
  2. HANDCUFFS
  3. FOOD PLAY 
  4. KISSING 
  5. WAX PLAY 
  6. SEX IN THE RAIN 
  7. SCENT KINK
  8. CHERRIES 
  9. SHOWER SEX
  10. HEAT/ICE KINK




End file.
